Unbroken
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: Caroline took the decision of moving to NOLA but she suddenly disappear . Klaus who was waiting for her to come, is hurt , confused and try everything to found her . (NO Baby Plot ; NO Hayley or Camille)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! Guys :) So there will be 3 Parts ! And I hope you guys will like it !  
I don't have a Beta for that story so please , forgive me already for any mistakes in .  
**

**Plot : Caroline take the decision of moving to NOLA but she suddenly disappear . Klaus who was waiting for her to come , is hurt and confuse and search for her . (NO Baby Plot ; Hayley or Camille)**

* * *

**Klaus POV : **

It has been 2 months since she said she was coming to me , to give us a chance . And yet she wasn't here , in fact she was nowhere to found . I searched her everywhere , I try to call her but it seems like her phone line was close or didn't work anymore , I looked for any clue that could help me find her . I even get back to Mystic Falls but her friends told me that they thought she was already with me in NOLA . I had vampires and hybrids searching for her , everywhere in the world , she had disappeared but was it intentional or did something happen ? Today was her birthday and I was sitting in my living room in NOLA , drinking and making research on my laptop . God I miss her , I miss her so much . And the worst is that I began to think that she may have lie to me ? Did she ? It was driving me crazy . Caroline has always been honest with me . I couldn't stop thinking about her , after I made the promise to never coming back and walk away , not long after she called me and told me that she regret having me say that 'stupid' promise , she say that she just wasn't ready yet . Since that phone call , we had call each other every nights and we even sends letters to each other , I know that she love that kind of things , she's a romantic girl and I would do everything I can to make her happy . I also couldn't stop thinking about our last phone call .

_**FlashBack **_

_Caroline : « Klaus stop it ! I have something important to tell you .»_

_Klaus : « Are you sure ? I still can recall you , making those cute and incredibly sexy noise when we wer-»_

_Caroline: « Klaus!»_

_Klaus: «Okay , okay fine . So tell me , love ? » _

_Caroline : « I'm coming »_

_Klaus: « Caroline you say I should stop talking about it but you're now allow to- »_

_Caroline: «Klaus! Not like that , I mean I wasn't talking about … Arrgh Klaus ! I say 'I'm coming , I'm coming in New Orleans . »_

_Klaus : « Are you serious ? I mean really ?! » _

_Caroline : « Yes Klaus , I'm coming , you were right , small town life won't be enough , anything won't be enough ,If you don't have someone by your side ,someone who you can share with . Phone Calls , and romantic letters won't be enough for me anymore , the fact that you're away ….. I just can't , I can't stand it anymore Klaus » _

_**End of FlashBack **_

I threw my glass in the fireplace . Where was she ? I should have come back to get her . I should have been there with her , helping her to pack things but she said she wanted to do it herself and travel for the first in a plane and not in my cars not that she didn't want to travel with me , she just wanted to experience those new things . I swear I'll stir the sky, the day, the night , only to found her . Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door slowly open , the voice of Marcel tear me out of it .

« _**Klaus , we found her . **_ »

* * *

**So guys tell me what do think ?! Where do you think Caroline is ?! Did she run away ?! Did something happen ?!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! Tell me if you want to read more ?! Or Leave me your ideas and thoughts about Caroline in a review !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone :) First I wanted to thank everyone who has Favorite and Follow this story :)**_

_**Here the Part-2 , I hope you guys will like it ! This is UNBETA so forgive me already for any mistake in .**_

_**Anyway enjoy it and remember to review pretty please ;) xoxo** _

* * *

**UNBROKEN – PART 2**

_**Torture**_

_**Fear **_

_**Screams**_

_**Tears **_

_**Hopelessness **_

**_Unsafe_ **

**Caroline POV :**

2 months. 2 months of fear,of tears,of me screaming and shouting to them to let me out . I still don't know why they took me, they didn't say anything . They only put me in that damn cell without any light . Sometimes they come , vervain me with a syringe . And then everything is black , hours later I found myself back in the cell , some others it's a pure torture . I can't even describe it , it's like my whole body took fire and same for my brain . They were using magic on me when they were torturing me and I felt myself more and more weak and let's not talk about the chains around my both wrist , were killing me . They're only give me a small dose of blood to keep me alive I couldn't heal perfectly and my body was hurting me a lot . Nights after nights, I was still doing the same dream or well nightmare of the day they took me , the day **_h_**_**e**_ took me :

FlashBack:

_I was at home , packing my last stuff to move to New Orléans . My flight was about 2 hours left , I put some summer dresses and sexy lingerie ( What? You never know!) in my suitcase and close it . I took it from my room to the living room down stair . I throw myself on the couch and took a deep breath and a silly smile appear on my face . I was about to take a flight for the first time , to join Klaus in New Orléans . I jump off the couch and search for my phone , I wanted to text Klaus to make sure he will come to pick me up at the airport later . Just when I was about to write the first two words and heard a few knocks at the door , I put down my phone on the kitchen counter and shout 'Coming' and I open the door and saw Enzo face . _

_'Enzo ? What are you doing here ? I thought you left for Europe ?'_

_'Hello Caroline , I'm about to leave in fact I just need your help for something.'_

_'Really ? Look Enzo I would gladly help you but right now is not the time , I'm gonna left Mystic Falls in 30 min and I didn't finish to pack all my things .'_

_'Oh don't worry Caroline it won't be long '_

_'Okay , make it quick , just let me grab my coat and phone' I barely turn around , when I felt 2 hands on my neck and suddenly everything went black .And only heard a 'sorry' ._

_End FlashBack_

I swear the moment I will saw him,I will make his life a hell . After recalling that day in my nightmare, I began to think about my mom , my friends , my life and above all I was thinking about him. Klaus . I didn't know what he was was he thinking ? Was he searching for me ? I had pray every minutes for him to search and found me .Was he thinking that I run away ? Begging God that he wasn't thinking that . I was so happy to have finally rise up and took the decision to join him . And after our longest phones calls , love letters and our night together I can clearly admit that I'm in love with his smile ,his voice ,his accent , his dimples , his laugh , his blue eyes , his body oh what a damn body. Yes , I'm in love with Klaus. I'm in love with The Original Hybrid Klaus Mikealson .Deep in my thoughts , I came back to reality by one of them opening the cell's door .

-'Hello Gorgeous .'

-'Enzo ? Is that you ? I'm gonna kill you , let me get out of here' I try to stand up but the chains weren't allow me to move .'

-'Hey keep calm Blondie . I'm sorry Caroline but you can't get out .'

-'What ?! Look I will forgive you , just help me to get out .'

I saw Enzo looking down suddenly. I understood that he wasn't going to help at all . He was truly with them . And I began to think what if I can't get out what if I die here without anyone knowing what happen to me , knowing where I was . Without having the chance to tell Klaus that I love him , without saying goodbye to my mom or to my friend .

-'You're with them , aren't you ? What do you want from me ? What I am here ? Why did you and those person torture me ? Answer me now !'

- 'I'm truly sorry that we had to torture you Caroline . I'm gonna tell you everything .Ask and I will answer .' I look suspiciously at him and did what he told ,so I asked :

- 'Where I am , I mean where are we ? Did we left Mystic falls ?'

- 'We're in Bulgaria' _GOD , how people are suppose to found me if we're in Bulgaria ? Klaus would never think of me here ? I thought ._

- 'Who are those people?'

-'They are travelers'

-'What do you they want for me ?'

-'They needed a Vampire.'

-'They're plenty vampire out of here , why they took me ?'

-'Look Caroline , they told me that they needed a Vampire so I though-'

-'You thought what ? Humm ? Let's kidnapped Caroline and give her to the travelers so they can torture her and driving her crazy, seriously ?!'

-'Caroline , I didn't have the choice '

-'We always have the choice, Enzo .'

-'They didn't told me that they were going to torture you , I swear '

-'What do you think they were about to do humm ? I spend 2 months being tortured and away from everything and everyone , for what ? Humm ? For you ? For nothing ? Don't you get that they will never help you to found Maggie ? They're using you and me ? We have to get the hell out of here ! Soon and fast '

I looked straight in his eyes and after a long pause without any words he say :

-'I'm truly sorry Caroline but I can't help you , and let you out , you're a good person and doesn't deserve that but I can't .'

-'I swear to God , If I die here , I will haunt you Enzo and I will make you pay' I said with anger .' I was always nice to you and that's how you thank me .' I said weakly and looked again straight in his eyes.

-' Caroline-'

- 'GET OUT !'

- 'Caroline I'm sor-'

- 'GET OUT OF HERE NOW ' I scream .

And with that he left . I thought he would help for second but no . Why did I believed it ? Plus I'm pretty sure Maggie was dead and they were using him like a little puppy . I'm sure he had return with the travelers and start planning another form of torture , GOD I was so screwed ... Nobody is gonna found me and help me . And I was going to die. I start crying . Tears were all over my face . I was going to die . Die alone .

Suddenly, shouts and cries were resonate across the entire cell. I heard people screaming for help and all of a sudden the door shake brutally . Fearing what was happening , I push myself fully against the brick wall and bring my knees against my chest and my arms around me . Cower in fear , I listened to the door slowly opening making a grisly sound . I heard steps , someone was entering in the cell . I felt something , a smell that I know , that I could recognize among all . I looked up and I saw him , my savior . Klaus was here . I smiled weakly and I heard him mouthed my name :

- 'Caroline .'

- 'Klaus .'

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo ?! What you guys do you think ?! **

**GOOD OR BAD ?! Do you still want the part 3 ?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND BE HONEST :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE :) Here the last Part ! **

**I hope you guys will like it :) xoxo  
**

* * *

**UNBROKEN – PART 3 **

_Previously on Unbroken :_

_'Klaus.'_

_'Caroline' _

**Klaus POV:**

I run to her,I broke the chains around her wrists and took her by the waist to make her stand up . I looked straight in her eyes and saw her tears , her fear , her sorrow,her call for help . It was like she had lost a part of her light suddenly . She threw her arms around my neck , I wrap mines around her . I pulled her as close as I could . My face buried in her hair,I try to smell her vanilla perfume but I smelt nothing. I gripped her tightly for some more seconds before pulling had to get out of here , to go somewhere safe , to go home .

-"Caroline."I called her,she look up at him and I brush some tears down her eyes and cupped her face with both hands . -"Caroline you have to get out of here I'm gonna take care of the travelers and-"

-"NO . No please don't leave me. Please Klaus don't leave,I already thought I had lost you,I don't want to feel that again . Please Klaus I beg you" She was crying and shaking her head .

-"Hey,hey look at me,I'm not going anywhere,you won't lose me okay." She nod and I took her in a bride way and my was time to get the hell out of here.

**Caroline POV:**

He took me in his arms,and for the first in 2 months of frightfulness I felt safe .

He made his way to the door cell but before,he touch the handle of the door cell,I spoke .

-"Klaus , I don't have my daylight ring they took from me."

-"Don't worry sweetheart , here take mine." He slide down his daylight ring and bring it to my hand . I stare at him as he stare at me and suddenly looked down and I watched closely his action he slide it in my ring was like the whole time stopped,like there was only,him and me nothing less,nothing more . Him and Me . Forever .

-"But you don't need it ?" I asked finally after a long moment of silence and stolen moment .

-"I'm half werewolf , I don't really need it since I broke the curse ,and right now you need it." He says to me .

He open the door and step in the and smoke surrounded us.I began to cough and buried my head in his chest . He speed vamp us until the first floor , which means that all along the 2 months I was underneath the ground .I looked up my head and saw Enzo , I turn my head to watch Klaus reaction and just when I was about to tell him something . I heard Enzo screaming , I turn my head again and watch him on his knees with a stake trough his heart , a guy was standing behind him , he had black skin and was muscular,he watched Klaus and made a sign with his head Klaus return the nod and I closed my eyes as he speed us out of this place.

A 4x4 was waiting for us , we took it and we drive until an airport . Klaus had booked a private plane for us . I didn't spoke the whole flight . I found myself sleeping on him , my head on his chest again and his arms around me bringing me close to him . Time past,and I fell asleep .

When I woke up,I found myself back in Klaus arms ,we were entering in a Mansion as big as his mansion in Mystic Falls . I saw Elijah , opening the door of Klaus room , I guessed . He mouthed an 'Hello Miss Forbes' I smiled to him and he left us . Klaus put me on the bed .

-"I need to take a shower." I told him .

-"Yeah , you're right , love" He respond , I really missed the way he say "love" .

I get up and waked to the bathroom he showed me . I left the door slightly open . I put off my boots , top , jeans ;I was left in underwear ,standing in front of the mirror . I had some red marks on my body . I heard Klaus talking and made his way to the bathroom , He probably thought that I wasn't changing because of the door .

-"Caroline , here some-...towel." I saw him looking at me , or well checking me . He saw the marks on my body and his eyes were full of anger . He drop the towel on the floor and quickly turn around to return to the room . I put a bathrobe and followed him . He had his back at me . I put my hand on his shoulder and try to make turn to look at me .

-"Klaus . Look at me , please" I begged him . He slowly turn around but didn't look at me .

-"Caroline , I can't ." He said

-"What ?! What do you mean ?" I didn't understand what he was meaning .

-"I can't Caroline . I can't look at you because every time since we return , the moment I lay my eyes on you , all I can think about is that I should have found you sooner , that if I had tried harder you wouldn't have all those marks on you . And it's killing me Caroline ."

-"Klaus . Listen to me . Do you want to know , what was keeping me fighting ? It was you ." He looked up at me incredulously . "Yes Klaus , it was you . I was always thinking about you before I fall asleep . The way you look .The way you talk , your words , the way you simply say my name,or call me "love" The way you act around me , the fact that my heartbeat speed up only at the though of you , the way you tease me , and you write me letters Klaus , do you know that nobody use to write letters anymore , but you do because I told you that I found that romantic . And ... And all those 61 days and 1460,9688 hours I couldn't stop thinking about anything else than you . Because I can't get you out of my head , Klaus . I Love You Klaus ."

There it is , I say it . I told him . I can repeat myself again again and again . Because I love him .

A silence fall . I was still watching him . And he was still watching me . Wait ! What if he don't ? What if he don't love me ? No . It can't happen . I couldn't bear the silence anymore :

-"Klaus,please say something ." I said

-"Caroline . You were never supposed to mean that much to me . In fact , love , you were never supposed to mean anything ; and mostly I was never supposed to fall so hard in love with you . But I did , I fell in love you Caroline , because you're smart , full of light , strong , funny , crazy , different and beyond beautiful . You're perfect , you always speak your mind , you're honest and for the first time in a thousand years old , I love . And I love you Caroline Forbes ."

I was about to crying . Hot tears were almost all over my face . But I prefer to close the distance between us . I threw my arms around his neck and press my lips to his . His lips brushing against mine . He cupped my jaw and press his lips hard against mine , the kiss become more passionate . His left hand grip my waist pulling me closer , he nibbled my lower lips as my hands found their way in his hair . His hand on my jaw was going down lower to open up were the bathrobe was covering my collarbone . I moan and his tongue found a way in my mouth , not long after my tongue was curling against his . He broke the kiss and I bite his lower lip . I look at me with so much lust . I let go his lips . And began to trail down open mouth kisses from my cheek to my collarbone now fully uncover . I place my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer . God ! It feel so good . But then I remembered that I wasn't exactly smelling the rose . So

-"Klaus." I called him , he placed a few more kisses and look up at me . I smiled shyly .

-"Klaus , I really need to take a shower" I said .

"Alright , love ." He took a step back , and I turn around to go back in the bathroom . But he took my hand and place a chaste kiss on my lips before letting me go . I closed the door and giggle in the bathroom . This night is going to long , I couldn't wait already .

_Next Morning :_

I woke up , on his bed only wearing one his Henley I remember put it in the middle of night to go down to take a blood bag . I look at my right and he was still sleeping , laying on his stomach . I put myself up on my elbow . Watching him sleeping . Last night was amazing , full of passion , desire and love .Klaus was perfect , he kissed every inch of my body . Just to think about it , it made me moan again . I made my fingers lingering on his back and by the look of his bare back the reds nails marks on his back of last night had disappear , I watch his daylight ring around my ring finger and I smiled eagerly . I press a kiss on his shoulder and turn on the mattress to get up but I felt hands on me , Klaus's hands of course and he grab me to flipped me so I was on my back and him on the top of me . I laugh and he grins . He was still also naked and well ready , as I could feel his erection down between his legs . Mmm I could already say that it was going to be a very good morning . Holding my arms above my head trapping them to the mattress he began to talk ;

-"Good morning , love"

-"Good morning ." I answer smiling .

-"How did you sleep ?" He asked while he was caressing my cheek with the back of his hand .

-"Very very well " I said and rolled slightly my hips , who tear him a grin .

"You're playing with the fire sweetheart" He said and I laugh . I tried to escape from his grip but he didn't allow me until I kissed him by surprised and use my vamp speed to flipped our places , he was now , back against the mattress and me straddling him and kissing him . Our tongue making a sensual dance . I broke the kiss and say :

-"I love you"

-"As I too " He kiss me again . I broke the kiss again and add :

"I need to call my mom and my friends , it won't be long I promise "

" I know but as you know I'm selfish and right now I want you to myself " I felt his hand under the Henley making her way to my breast and I slap his hand playfully . "Hey I can't help it , I missed you so much ,my love "

-"I missed you too , my love " I whispered in his ear . He sat up , and were very close . I love that closeness with him . He took my hand , the one with the ring and kiss it . He played with ring and interlace our fingers .

-"You're the most stronger woman I ever meet , and you're mine" He said softly and squeeze our hands , I know he was talking about the fact that now I was wearing his ring as a promise , as the meaning that I was his .

-"And you're mine . You give me the strength to survive those months Klaus ."

I press my forehead against his . And finally add those few words :

"Because of you , I'm Unbroken Klaus ."

**END**

* * *

**Sooooooooo I hope I didn't disappoint you guys :)  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE MY YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S ONLY TWO WORDS PLEASE :) **

**I ALSO WANTED TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE PERSON WHO HAVE FOLLOW;FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY :) **

**THANKS AGAIN ! xoxo **


End file.
